April, and a flower
by katsulort
Summary: Sesaat kemudian ia terbatuk. Jinhyuk membeku dalam diam. Kelopak bunga keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya, warnanya putih gading dengan semburat merah di tepinya. Lee Jinhyuk x Kim Wooseok. Hanahaki AU [PDX 101 Oneshot]


_Remember when we first met?_

Malam itu Jinhyuk kembali terjaga sepanjang malam, bukan karena ia mau. Tuntutan pekerjaan lah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Lagi-lagi pekerja paruh waktu yang baru itu melimpahkan shift malamnya pada Jinhyuk, Ia tak sanggup menolak karena alasannya sedang sakit.

Jinhyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar, kalau seperti ini terus yang ada dia bisa mati karena kelelahan. Belum lagi tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala Seungyeon—si pekerja paruh waktu yang baru itu. Bisa-bisanya bajingan tidak tahu diri itu mengaku sakit, padahal siang tadi Ia melihat Seungyeon sedang _nongkrong_ di kantin fakultas.

Untung saat tengah malam minimarket sedang sepi, jadi Jinhyuk memanfaatkan waktunya mengerjakan laporan yang terbengkalai selama seminggu. Matanya terfokus pada laptop, tidak menyadari seorang lelaki masuk, lelaki itu mengambil beberapa kaleng beer dan berjalan menuju kasir. Jinhyuk begitu terpaku dengan laporannya dan masih tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu.

Dehaman kecil membuyarkan fokus Jinhyuk "A-ah, maaf" Jinhyuk segera berdiri dari duduknya, memindai kaleng-kaleng beer yang dibeli lelaki itu. "Total empat ribu delapan ratus won"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. "Terima kasih, semoga harimu menyenangkan" yang kemudian dibalas senyuman tipis.

Jinhyuk memandangi punggung lelaki itu seraya Ia berjalan keluar dan duduk di kursi depan minimarket. Jinhyuk memicingkan matanya, Ia yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Kemudian melanjutkan laporannya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, leher Jinhyuk sudah mulai kaku. Ia menoleh keluar, mendapati lelaki itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dengan sebatang rokok di tangan. Ah, itu membuat Jinhyuk teringat. Ia belum menyentuh sebatang rokok pun hari ini. Barangkali ia bisa menyesapnya barang sebatang dua batang.

Maka Ia berjalan keluar meja kasir, merogoh kotak rokoknya mengambil satu batang. Tangannya merogoh kantong satu lagi, tetapi Ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Sial kemana pemantik itu, mulutnya sudah gatal. Tiba-tiba lelaki tadi menyodorkan pemantik.

"Ini pakai saja" Jinhyuk menundukkan kepalanya "Terima kasih" Ia menyalakan rokoknya, menghisap dalam benda itu dan menghembuskan asapnya.

Mereka menyesap batang tembakau itu dalam diam. Jinhyuk baru sekali dua kali menghisap rokoknya ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan bara yang belum padam. Mereka bahkan tidak sempat bertukar nama.

-00-

Jinhyuk akhirnya bertukar shift dengan Seungyeon, lelah dengan berbagai macam alasan yang dikeluarkan si bodoh itu. Maka di sinilah ia, kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan yang tidak ada habisnya. Peduli setan jika jam tidurnya berantakan, toh tiap malam ia harus terjaga dengan tugas yang menumpuk.

Tidak banyak orang lalu lalang, mungkin karena di luar sedang hujan deras. Ia sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya ketika seseorang membuka pintu mengalihkan perhatian Jinhyuk.

Lelaki tanpa nama itu kembali lagi, dengan badan kuyup. Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang basah, berjalan menuju rak minuman. Mengambil sekaleng soda dan kimbap kemudian berjalan menuju kasir.

Jinhyuk memandangi lelaki itu dari atas sampai bawah sebelum memindai belanjaannya, "total tiga ribu sembilan ratus won" lelaki tadi merogoh kantongnya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

Lelaki itu bersiap pergi ketika Jinhyuk menawarkan payung "Kau tidak ingin membeli payung? Di luar sedang hujan" lelaki itu menggeleng pelan "Aku lupa bawa uang lebih"

"Kalau begitu pakai ini saja" Jinhyuk mengambil payung miliknya di sebelah kasir "Kau bisa kembalikan nanti"

Lelaki itu mengambil payung dari tangan Jinhyuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya "terima kasih" yang dibalas senyuman tipis.

"Terima kasih, semoga harimu menyenangkan"

-ooo-

Kemarin lelaki itu tidak datang, hari ini juga. Ah, padahal Jinhyuk menunggunya mengembalikan payung miliknya. Bukan apa-apa, kemarin hujan turun lebih deras lagi dan Jinhyuk berakhir pulang ke rumah dengan badan kuyup. Dan sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan lagi.

Hari ini Jinhyuk memutuskan pulang lebih awal, tidak enak badan katanya. Padahal itu hanya alasan saja, biarlah Seungyeon merasakan apa yang ia rasakan dulu. Tetapi ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Menurutnya tidak ada hal menarik yang menunggunya di rumah.

Maka ia mengambil jalan memutar, berusaha mengulur waktu agar tidak sampai di rumah lebih awal. Melangkah pelan menyusuri jembatan. Kemudian maniknya menangkap sosok familier di kejauhan.

Itu si lelaki tanpa nama, sedang menilik sungai di bawah dengan tatapan kosong. Jinhyuk bisa menebak apa yang akan ia lakukan setelahnya. Biasanya Jinhyuk tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan seseorang. Namun kali ini batinnya meronta. Maka ia mendekati sosok itu, setengah berlari.

Napasnya terengah-engah, sedang kaki lelaki itu sudah naik setengah.

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan-" Jinhyuk menarik napas dalam "-jangan lakukan" Lelaki itu menoleh, dahinya mengernyit "kenapa?"

Jinhyuk memutar otaknya berusaha menemukan jawaban logis yang bisa ia keluarkan "Kau belum mengembalikan payungku"

Lelaki tadi memandanginya selama beberapa detik sebelum tergelak "Hanya itu?" Lelaki itu kini tertawa terbahak "Kau menghentikanku hanya karena itu"

"Wooseok, Kim Wooseok" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya

"Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk" Ia membalas jabatan tangan lelaki itu

"Jadi Jinhyuk-" Wooseok menampilkan senyum terlebarnya "-aku bisa mati setelah mengembalikan payungmu?"

-oo-

Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir malam ini, di apartemen kecil milik Wooseok. Dikelilingi botol-botol soju, puntung rokok, dan tawa sumbang.

"Jadi aku bisa mati setelah kau pulang atau besok?" Wooseok meminum soju-yang entah sudah gelas keberapa mengakibatkan mukanya memerah.

Jinhyuk menyesap rokoknya "_So, why do you want to die so bad_?" Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan Jinhyuk"

Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi, lelaki ini sudah terlalu mabuk. Tapi baguslah, setidaknya ia masih hidup malam ini.

Wooseok bersiap membuka botol soju lagi sebelum Jinhyuk menghentikan tangannya "Sudah cukup, kau terlalu mabuk. Aku akan mengambil payungnya besok, jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh" Jinhyuk membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai

"Aku pulang" Wooseok memangku wajahnya dan tersenyum. Tepat ketika pintu apartemen ditutup, ia ambruk ke lantai.

-oo- .

Jam berbunyi sekali, tepat pukul 1 malam.

Jinhyuk hanya berbaring di atas kasur. Mata memejam sedang raganya berusaha untuk istirahat. Ia mendesah pelan, percuma pikirnya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berusaha untuk tidur. Pikirannya melanglang buana. Maka ia mengambil pensil dan buku sketsanya. Langsung menuju halaman kosong, jemarinya menari di atas kertas. Menggambar objek yang sedari tadi berlari-lari di kepalanya.

Bahu lebar, kepala menunduk, bibir ranum.

Apapun yang ada di kepalanya dituangkan di atas kertas. Baginya cara ini lebih manjur dari obat tidur manapun. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia mencoret-coret seperti ini. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti habis mengikuti lari maraton. Jinhyuk mengusap wajahnya kasar, apa yang dilakukan Kim Wooseok hingga dapat bertengger di buku sketsanya seperti ini?

-oo-

Wooseok terbangun di lantai, maniknya mengerjap berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa pagi ini. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar, bau alkohol yang kuat menggambarkan apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Ia mabuk, lagi.

Kepalanya pening, ia melihat payung di sudut ruang. Kemudian teringat kejadian semalam. Ah sial, ia mencoba bunuh diri lagi rupanya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, ia melirik jam di dinding. Pukul tujuh pagi. Siapa pula yang berkunjung sepagi ini. Wooseok menghela napas kasar, dengan enggan ia melangkah menuju pintu. Mengintip dari lubang pintu, menampilkan seorang lelaki.

Astaga, itu lelaki semalam. Wooseok mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia membuka pintu dengan wajah berantakan "Ada perlu apa sepagi ini"

Jinhyuk melirik sekilas ke dalam "memastikan kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh lagi" Ia menatap Wooseok dengan tatapan-kau tidak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk-

Wooseok menghela napas pelan lalu mempersilahkan Jinhyuk masuk "Aku masih hidup kau lihat" ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jinhyuk mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian menyerahkan kantong plastik yang dipandang heran oleh Wooseok.

"Obat penghilang pengar, kau cukup mabuk semalam"

Wooseok mengambil kantong plastik itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ragu. Serius, apa peduli lelaki asing di depannya ini. Mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali dan Jinhyuk hanya meminjamkan payungnya. Bukankah ia tinggal mengambilnya lagi dan pergi.

"Tentang kejadian semalam-" Jinhyuk akhirnya membuka pembicaraan "Serius jika kau ingin menceramahiku dengan omong kosong, aku tidak ingin dengar" Wooseok memotong perkataan Jinhyuk

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku bukan ahlinya. Tapi sepertinya kau sedikit mabuk kemarin di jembatan" Jinhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta konfirmasi dari lelaki di depannya.

"Ya, aku minum sedikit kemarin. Kenapa?"

Jinhyuk menyodorkan secarik kertas "Hubungi aku jika kau ingin minum-" ia mengambil jeda sejenak "-_and call me everytime you feel like you want to die_"

Lelaki yang disodori kertas tadi hanya menatap kosong kertas tersebut sebelum mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu "_O-okay_"

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku pergi" Jinhyuk meninggalkan Wooseok yang kebingungan setengah mati.

_Lagi-lagi lelaki itu tidak mengambil payungnya kembali_

-ooo-

Beberapa waktu yang lalu Wooseok hanya menganggap omongan Jinhyuk itu lelucon belaka. Namun lihatlah ia sekarang, menekan cepat nomor yang tertera di kertas. Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya ia menekan tombol panggil.

"Jinhyuk-ie" Lelaki di seberang telepon menghela napas dan bertanya dimana ia sekarang, sedang Wooseok hanya terkikik geli.

"Hm, aku di taman dekat apartemen" Wooseok terkekeh lagi "Jangan kemana-mana, aku ke sana" Jinhyuk menutup telepon sepihak, setengah berlari ke apartemen Wooseok. Khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan si bodoh itu.

Napas Jinhyuk hampir habis. Ia melihat lelaki itu duduk di bangku taman, kepala menengadah dengan puntung rokok di selipan jari. Ia menghampiri Wooseok, yang dihampiri hanya tersenyum dengan lebar dan tertawa "Kau cepat juga"

Jinhyuk mengalungkan tangan kiri Wooseok di lehernya, membopong lelaki itu masuk ke apartemennya. Lantai 5 unit nomor 214. Jinhyuk hafal betul letaknya, di sebelah kanan lift. Ia bahkan ingat dimana lelaki itu menaruh kunci cadangan.

"Seobin-" Sebuah nama keluar dari lisan Wooseok. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, menghisap dalam-dalam batang rokoknya "-Ia menemuiku lagi hari ini" mengeluarkan sisa-sisa asap nikotin dari paru-parunya.

_Seobin lagi_

Setiap kali lelaki itu mabuk seperti orang gila, ia selalu meracau tentang Seobin. Jinhyuk tergelak sembari melepas sepatunya "Ia bilang apa lagi kali ini"

Wooseok tertawa sumbang "_He said sorry again_, entah sudah yang keberapa kali dalam seminggu. Kau tahu betapa bajingannya dia"

Jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Wooseok sudah memberitahunya saat terakhir kali ia mabuk. Ia hafal segala kelakuan Seobin. Seobin ini, Seobin itu. Wooseok selalu menceritakannya dengan semangat, sedang Jinhyuk mendengarkan dengan sabar sembari memangku wajahnya.

"Kau tahu ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ia menemuiku"

"Ya, dan ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu kau menghubungiku"

Wooseok hanya terkekeh geli dan menganggukkan kepalanya "_Thank you, i guess_" lelaki itu memadamkan puntung rokoknya "_So, round two?_" Ia membentuk angka dua dengan jemarinya.

Jinhyuk menggeleng "Kau sudah cukup mabuk, satu gelas lagi maka kau akan teler seharian penuh" Jinhyuk merapikan asbak di meja, bersiap untuk pergi sebelum Wooseok menarik ujung kemejanya.

"Kau pulang?" Wooseok meandanginya dengan pipi memerah karena terlalu banyak alkohol. "_Can't you stay?_" Jinhyuk hendak membalas perkataannya ketika Wooseok ambruk ke lantai.

Ini pertama kalinya Jinhyuk memasuki kamar Wooseok, tergolong rapi untuk orang seperti Kim Wooseok. Di meja-_yang diyakini Jinhyuk sebagai meja kerja_\- tergeletak buku-buku serampangan, di sebelahnya ada notebook yang masih menyala dengan tulisan '_draft 1_' terpampang besar-besar.

Ia meletakkan tubuh ringkih Wooseok di atas ranjang, melepaskan sepatunya. Menarik selimut sampai ke dada, menatap lelaki yang terbaring di tempat tidur lamat-lamat. "Aku harap-" ia mengambil jeda sejenak "-masih ada ruang kosong di sana".

-oo-

Dering pemberitahuan pesan masuk mengganggu pendengaran Jinhyuk. Matanya mengerjap mengumpulkan nyawa yang masih berada di batas mimpi. Sinar matahari masuk melalui celah jendela menambah alasan bagi Jinhyuk untuk bangun. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Cahaya terlalu terang dari ponsel membuatnya memicingkan mata. Jemarinya mengusap ponsel dengan malas menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Wooseok.

**From : Wooseok **

_Aku ingin makan jjangmyeon untuk sarapan. _

**To : Wooseok **

Segera ke sana. Aku yang pesan atau kau?

Selang beberapa detik sebuah balasan masuk membuat Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi.

**From : Wooseok **

_Sudah aku pesan_.

Jinhyuk mengacak-acak rambut hitam legamnya. Orang sinting macam apa yang memesan jjangmyeon untuk sarapan.

-oo-

Jinhyuk menatap dingin makanan di depannya. Sedangkan lelaki di seberangnya mengaduk jjangmyeon. Maniknya beralih menatap Wooseok, yang ditatap hanya balik menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau menghubungiku tidak dalam keadaan mabuk" Jinhyuk mulai mengaduk jjangmyeonnya.

Wooseok tersenyum bangga seolah sudah mencapai prestasi terbaik dalam hidupnya. "Aku tahu, hebat kan".

_Lengkung bibir itu._

Astaga senyumnya seperti candu bagi Jinhyuk, tiap kali lelaki itu tersenyum maka Jinhyuk akan ikut menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk lengkung yang sama.

Di sela-sela sesi makan mereka, Wooseok membuka pembicaraan. Menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di benaknya selama seminggu ini.

"_Why do you care?_" Wooseok mengulangi pertanyaannya, mengubah intonasinya menjadi penuh penekanan "_Why do you always care, Jinhyuk_?"

Jinhyuk hampir tersedak melihat raut serius Wooseok. Terdapat jeda sejenak sebelum tawa mengejeknya terdengar. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu serius seperti ini"

"Aku serius, _we were stranger back then_" Alisnya bertaut menunjukkan raut muka tidak senang dengan tawa mengejek Jinhyuk. Lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya menggidikkan bahu tidak peduli dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_I just feel like i have to_" Kini giliran Jinhyuk yang bertanya "Jadi, kenapa kau berhenti menulis?". Wooseok tersedak mendengarnya, ia menyeka hidungnya yang tidak gatal sebelum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu?"

Tawa Jinhyuk kembali menggema memenuhi ruangan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kim Wooseok, penulis fenomenal yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran bak ditelan bumi." Ia mengambil napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan "Karya-karyamu yang sensasional cukup terkenal kau tahu"

Wooseok terdiam membeku. Sudah satu tahun sejak dia berhenti menulis. Tangannya gemetaran, wajahnya berubah pucat. "Aku-". Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena tangannya mengepal terlalu keras.

Tangan Jinhyuk meraih jemari Wooseok dengan lembut, "_You don't have to_" katanya sembari tersenyum. Lelaki itu menatap Jinhyuk dalam diam, "_But i want to tell you_" suaranya parau.

-ooo-

Seobin pernah menjelma menjadi semesta bagi Wooseok. Ia sempat menjadi tempat bernaung dari kejamnya realita. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat Jinhyuk simpulkan dari keseluruhan cerita Wooseok. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirinya, bak perbandingan antara Yupiter dengan Bumi.

_Seobin. Yoon Seobin_.

Nama itu menimbulkan gejolak tak mengenakkan di dada Jinhyuk. Rasanya semakin sesak tiap kali nama itu terucap. Akhir-akhir ini gejalanya semakin parah. Entah itu karena sugesti atau apa, tetapi belakangan ini ia semakin sulit bernapas.

Percakapannya dengan Wooseok pagi tadi membuka pikirannya. Tidak ada lagi ruang untuk Jinhyuk di sana. Lelaki itu sudah mengunci rapat semuanya, membuang kuncinya di tempat antah-berantah.

_Jadi benar-benar tidak ada harapan ya._

Jinhyuk menyulut batang rokoknya, menggoreskan tinta hitam ke atas kertas. Jemarinya dengan lincah mengabadikan objek galaunya malam ini. Kim Wooseok.

Ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan mencucuh rokok. Membiarkan asap nikotin memenuhi paru-parunya yang semakin sesak tiap kali lelaki yang memenuhi buku sketsanya itu berlarian di kepalanya.

Sesaat kemudian ia terbatuk. Jinhyuk membeku dalam diam. Kelopak bunga keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. Warnanya putih gading dengan semburat merah di tepinya.

-oo-

Seharian ini Jinhyuk sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, pikirannya bercabang. Ia terbangun pagi tadi dengan harapan apa yang terjadi semalam hanyalah mimpi buruk. Tapi percuma, semalam ia batuk-batuk seperti orang sekarat. Diselingi kelopak bunga yang keluar tiap kali lelaki itu terbatuk.

Hasil penjelajahannya di kolom pencarian menampilkan sesuatu yang benar-benar sulit dicerna oleh akal sehat. Ia bahkan tidak yakin penyakit yang dideritanya ini benar-benar nyata. Ia menghela napas kasar, dering pesan masuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

**From : Wooseok **

_Kau sibuk? _

**To : Wooseok **

Sebentar lagi shiftku selesai.

Tidak ada balasan selama beberapa menit.

**From : Wooseok **

_Ayo makan daging _

**To : Wooseok**

Kau dimana?

**From : Wooseok **

_Di depan _

Jinhyuk mengernyit tanda tidak mengerti. Ia menoleh ke luar, mendapati lelaki itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu minimarket. Dengan tangan kanan memegang ponsel dan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya.

Wooseok yang melihat lelaki itu sedang memperhatikannya hanya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk lengkung tipis, tangannya diangkat membentuk gestur 'hai' yang canggung.

-oo-

Bau daging dibakar mengisi indera penciuman Jinhyuk, perutnya bergejolak. Ah, benar. Ia belum makan daritadi. Lelaki di depannya sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan daging. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia menyeret Jinhyuk ke sini dengan setengah memaksa. Setengah memaksa karena Jinhyuk tidak tega menolak permintaan Wooseok.

Jinhyuk memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanannya berusaha bergabung dengan Wooseok yang sedang fokus membolak-balikkan daging.

"Kau sedang mabuk ya?"

Pertanyaan Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak terima. "Aku bukan pecandu alkohol tahu"

Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar. Ah sial, bagaimana bisa lelaki itu sangat lucu saat membuat wajah itu. Wooseok meletakkan daging di piring Jinhyuk kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin berterima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Untuk segala hal yang kau lakukan"

Jinhyuk tergelak, ia mengambil daging di piring dan memakannya. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu untukku". Wooseok mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kembalilah menulis" Jinhyuk menatap lelaki di depannya, menunggu respon. Tetapi Wooseok hanya bergeming.

"Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghantuimu terus-terusan. _Move on and do something you love_". Suara Jinhyuk terdengar serius ketika mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Wooseok tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar "Akan aku pikirkan"

Entah kenapa kalimat yang barusan diucapkan Wooseok membuat dadanya sesak. Tenggorokannya kering dan gatal. Sesaat kemudian Jinhyuk terbatuk, ia segera menutup mulutnya. Dan sekali lagi, kelopak bunga keluar tiap kali lelaki itu terbatuk.

"Kau sakit?"

Jinhyuk menggeleng pelan, ia segera menyembunyikannya dari Wooseok. "Pasti karena asap". Ia menatap kelopak bunga di tangannya kemudian beralih ke Wooseok "Kau ingin minum?"

-oo-

Wooseok berhenti minum di gelas kelima, atau lebih tepatnya Jinhyuk yang menghentikannya. Ia berkata "Jika kau minum segelas lagi, kau tidak akan bisa pulang sendiri". Jinhyuk benar, toleransi alkohol lelaki itu sangat payah.

Berkali-kali mereka minum bersama, Wooseok selalu jadi yang pertama tumbang. Dan Jinhyuk tidak pernah bosan mengolok toleransi alkohol lelaki itu.

Jinhyuk hendak menuang soju lagi sebelum ia terbatuk lagi. Kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Tangannya dengan sigap menutup mulutnya, menyembunyikan kelopak bunga yang keluar. Hal itu mengundang kekhawatiran Wooseok.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau harus menemui dokter, Jinhyuk"

Jinhyuk hanya mengangguk, berkata bahwa besok ia akan menemui dokter. Lelaki itu segera menyudahi kegiatan minumnya, membereskan barang-barangnya. Berterima kasih atas makanan hari ini dan beranjak pergi.

Wooseok hanya memandangi punggung Jinhyuk selagi lelaki itu berjalan keluar. Jelas sekali tadi ia melihat ada kelopak bunga jatuh ketika lelaki itu berdiri. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Wooseok.

-ooo-

Jinhyuk akhirnya menemui dokter. Walaupun ia sudah tahu hasilnya akan buruk.

_Sangat buruk_.

"_Hanahaki Disease_" Jinhyuk bergeming.

"Perkembangan tiap orang berbeda. Tetapi milikmu-" Dokter Han memijat pelan pangkal hidungnya "-sesuatu mempercepat efeknya"

Batangnya hampir menembus tenggorokan. Akar-akarnya memenuhi bronkiolus hampir menuju alveolus. Bunganya belum sepenuhnya mekar. Masih ada harapan katanya. Dengan operasi.

"Tetapi saya tidak bisa menjamin keberhasilannya. Dengan kondisi anda peluang untuk berhasil kurang dari lima puluh persen" Dokter Han kembali menghela napas. "Dan juga, perasaanmu padanya akan hilang sepenuhnya"

-oo-

Jinhyuk memandangi ponselnya. Tiga pesan dan satu panggilan tidak terjawab. Dari Wooseok. Rokok di selipan jemarinya hampir habis. Ia berencana menyulut sebatang lagi ketika ia tak sengaja melihat jam tangannya.

_Pukul satu malam. _

Ia membuang rokoknya, kemudian tertawa pahit. Sialan. Bisa-bisanya ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Dan di sinilah ia. Di depan unit apartemen Wooseok. Tangannya dengan ragu menekan bel. Jinhyuk memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Karena sialnya, terlepas dari bunga yang kedapatan tumbuh di paru-parunya. Ia merindukan lelaki itu. Rindu setengah mati.

Pintu dibuka menampilkan Wooseok dengan rambut berantakan. Jinhyuk tersenyum. Wooseok menatapnya kebingungan. "Ini pukul satu malam Jinhyuk. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya, tidak bisa tidur"

Wooseok memutar bola matanya kemudian mempersilahkan Jinhyuk masuk. Lelaki itu langsung duduk di sofa. Menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibir, tangan kanan meraih pemantik. Ia melihat notebook menyala di atas meja kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Beer atau soda" Wooseok meraih gagang kulkas.

"Air putih"

Ia melempar sebotol air ke arah Jinhyuk "Jangan merokok di sini, pergilah ke balkon". Jinhyuk mengikuti lelaki itu ke arah balkon. Angin malam terasa sejuk di sini. Kerlap-kerlip bintang terhalang oleh gemerlap kota di bawahnya.

Wooseok menyelipkan sebatang rokok di antara jemarinya, menyulutnya dengan pemantik yang ia pinjam dari Jinhyuk.

"Berhentilah merokok, benda itu membunuhmu perlahan". Wooseok tertawa mengejek, lucu sekali Jinhyuk menasihatinya sedangkan ia masih sibuk mencucuh batang tembakau itu.

Tawa Wooseok menggema, memenuhi sistem pendengaran Jinhyuk. Ia bersumpah tawanya seperti candu. Jinhyuk ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi, setiap saat. Meskipun ironisnya, eksistensi Wooseok lah yang menyebabkan bunga di paru-parunya terus berkembang.

Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Seperti sesuatu meronta ingin dikeluarkan. Tenggorokannya kering dan gatal, dan lagi. Ia terbatuk. Kelopak bunga kembali keluar, kali ini ada sebercak darah di sana. Rasanya amis.

Wooseok yang mendengar itu kembali bertanya "Kau sudah menemui dokter?"

Jinhyuk mengangguk pelan "Batuk biasa, terlalu banyak merokok".

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti Jinhyuk"

Jinhyuk tergelak "Kau menulis lagi?" Ia berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Wooseok berdeham pelan. "Aku berpikir apa itu keputusan yang bagus".

Jinhyuk kembali tersenyum lebar, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Tetaplah menulis". Keadaan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jinhyuk kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak kembali"

Wooseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan acak Jinhyuk. "Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika pergi tanpa sepatah katapun". Ia menghela napas pendek "Karena itu, jangan pergi"

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum "Aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sisimu Wooseok"

"Kenapa-"

"Aku akan menginap malam ini" Jinhyuk memotong ucapan Wooseok sebelum lelaki itu sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "Aku akan tidur di sofa"

Wooseok mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lelaki itu bersikap aneh belakangan ini.

-ooo-

Seminggu ini Jinhyuk hanya uring-uringan tidak jelas. Menolak semua ajakan Wooseok untuk bertemu dengan alasan tidak enak badan. Ia berharap setidaknya rasa sakitnya berkurang. Namun hatinya tetap menderita karena merindu Wooseok.

Meskipun akhirnya lelaki itu memaksa datang ke kediaman Jinhyuk. Berkata bahwa ini gilirannya untuk membalas hal-hal yang dilakukan Jinhyuk untuknya. Ia tentu saja, tidak bisa menolak permintaan Wooseok.

Lelaki itu berkata ia akan datang lagi hari ini. Dengan terpaksa Jinhyuk membereskan kamarnya. Membuang semua kelopak bunga yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan.

Wooseok tiba dengan membawa bubur lagi, kali ini dengan tambahan obat dan teh.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Jinhyuk berdeham pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Berbohong.

"Aku bawa obat-" Wooseok sibuk mengeluarkan obat yang ia beli "-oh, ini teh jika tenggorokanmu gatal". Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa daritadi Jinhyuk berdiri di depannya. "Jika kau sakit harusnya kau ada di tempat tidur" Lelaki itu segera menarik tangan Jinhyuk, memaksanya untuk istirahat.

Yang Jinhyuk dengar setelahnya hanya gerutuan dan omelan dari Wooseok. Ia tidak tahu lelaki itu begitu cerewet persis seperti ibunya. Jika kau sakit kau harus ini, kau harus itu. Ia tersenyum. Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkan lelaki ini sendirian.

"Oke-oke. Aku dengar, dan terima kasih" Jinhyuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Tinggalkan saja" Ia meraih tangan Wooseok yang sedang menyeduh teh. Mendorong punggungnya keluar pintu. "Sampai jumpa besok"

Ia hampir lupa dengan jadwal temunya dengan dokter Han. Maka ia terburu-buru mengganti bajunya. Setengah berlari memesan taksi menuju rumah sakit.

-oo-

Dokter Han hanya menatap lelaki di depannya ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Ia berdeham pelan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

"Jadi, kau ingin melakukan operasi?"

"Dokter Han, kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Alih-alih menjawab, Jinhyuk justru bertanya.

Ia melepas kacamatanya dengan kasar "Lee Jinhyuk-".

"Aku mulai berpikir jika aku mengkhianatinya di kehidupanku sebelumnya" Jinhyuk mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku sudah memutuskan tidak akan melakukannya".

Dokter Han menghela napas, alisnya bertaut. "Kau sadar ini tindakan bodoh kan"

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya "Lagipula peluangnya kurang dari lima puluh persen"

Dokter Han menarik napas panjang. Ia meraih pena di meja dan secarik kertas. Menuliskan beberapa kata yang tidak dimengerti Jinhyuk. Kemudian ia menyerahkannya ke lelaki itu.

"Obat pereda rasa sakit"

Jinhyuk tersenyum pahit, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Berterima kasih atas apa yang dilakukan dokter Han.

-oo-

Wooseok melihat Jinhyuk dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depannya dengan membawa kantong plastik berisi soju. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia membawakannya bubur dan obat.

"Kau gila ya?"

Jinhyuk hanya terkekeh "Aku sudah sembuh, tenang saja"

Maka di sinilah mereka. Duduk di lantai dengan soju dan mie instan di atas meja. Benar-benar tidak sehat.

Jinhyuk menuang soju ke gelas "Kau masih menulis kan?". Wooseok hanya berdeham kecil, sibuk mengaduk mie. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menyelesaikan tulisanmu oke"

Ia tergelak "Kenapa aku harus berjanji? Seolah-olah kau akan pergi saja".

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa selamanya ada di sampingmu"

Wooseok menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya. Ia menghentakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Alisnya bertaut kesal "Apa-apaan sih kau ini! Belakangan ini kau selalu berkata yang aneh-aneh". Ia menghela napas kasar "Jika kau pergi tiba-tiba aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu"

Jinhyuk hanya meminum sojunya dalam sekali teguk, tidak mengindahkan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Wooseok. Meninggalkan sedikit rasa terbakar pada tenggorokannya. Mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak dari rasa sakit akibat gesekan batang dengan trakenya.

-oo-

Jinhyuk hampir melewati batas alkoholnya. Atau bisa dikatakan hampir mabuk. Sedangkan lelaki di depannya sudah mabuk sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kau percaya reinkarnasi?". Bukan, bukan Wooseok yang bertanya seperti itu. Tapi Jinhyuk. Wooseok terkekeh geli, bingung sekaligus merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan acak lelaki itu.

"Mungkin"

"Kalau begitu, pastikan kau jatuh cinta denganku jika kita dilahirkan kembali" Ia mengacak-acak surai kecoklatan Wooseok.

Maniknya mengerjap berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadaran sebelum berkata dengan lantang "Aku janji". Ia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya "Janji kelingking".

Melihat reaksi Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok mengerucutkan bibirnya "Jinhyuk-ie, kau tidak ingin membuat janji kelingking?" Ia menggoyangkan kelingkingnya menunggu respon dari lelaki di depannya. Yang ditunggu hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, kemudian menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Wooseok.

Ia ingin melepas tautannya tetapi ditahan oleh Wooseok. Lelaki itu menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari Jinhyuk. Menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Kenapa harus berjanji. Aku kan bisa saja jatuh cinta denganku di masa depan"

"Tapi masih lama kan Wooseok"

Mendengar pernyataan seperti itu keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk membuat Wooseok terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Jinhyuk melepaskan tautan di jemarinya "Aku akan bersih-bersih". Ia mengambil piring kotor dan gelas bekas soju, membawanya ke dapur.

Wooseok menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara lengan dan pinggang Jinhyuk. "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" ucapnya sembari memeluk erat lelaki itu. Jinhyuk menutup keran wastafel kemudian berbalik. Mendapati Wooseok dengan muka memerah karena alkohol.

"Kau mabuk"

Wooseok menangkup wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi, suaranya parau "Karena itu, jangan pergi". Ia berjinjit berusaha menyamakan tinggi dengan lelaki di depannya. Jinhyuk hendak melepaskan tangan Wooseok sebelum ia merasakan bibir lelaki itu mendarat di bibirnya.

Lelaki itu terkejut bukan main. Ia membiarkan Wooseok menjamah bibirnya sebelum akhirnya mengambil alih. Tangan Jinhyuk meraih punggung Wooseok. Memperdalam ciumannya. Mengecap sisa-sisa alkohol dari bibir lelaki itu. Tangan Wooseok turun ke dada. Jemarinya meremas kaos yang dikenakan Jinhyuk.

Pagutan bibir dilepas. Berganti dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher jenjang Wooseok. Menyisakan sedikit bercak kemerahan yang tercetak jelas di kulit putihnya. Deru napas Jinhyuk meninggalkan sensasi menggelikan bagi lelaki itu.

"S-seobin-ie"

Sebuah nama terucap dari lisan Wooseok. Bak mantra yang dirapal dengan sengaja untuk membunuh Jinhyuk.

Ia menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dadanya kembali sesak. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seperti sesuatu meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Ia segera menutupi mulutnya, kelopak bunga kembali lolos dari sana. Kali ini diikuti dengan darah yang lebih kental.

Ia tersentak, maniknya beralih ke Wooseok. Berjaga-jaga jika lelaki itu melihat kelopak bunganya. Tetapi lelaki itu sudah tumbang terlebih dulu di dadanya

-oo-

Jinhyuk menyulut batang rokok ketiganya hari ini. Ia tersenyum kecut. Bodohnya ia berpikir Wooseok sudah melepaskan Seobin. Benar, bagaimana bisa kau dengan mudah merelakan seseorang yang telah menghabiskan hampir setengah dekade denganmu.

Dering ponsel menggema di seluruh ruangan, memenuhi pendengaran Jinhyuk. Hal itu terjadi berkali-kali dalam seminggu ini. Tetapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Sekadar melihat pun tidak.

Seolah panggilan saja tidak cukup, puluhan pesan tak terbaca memenuhi kotak masuk Jinhyuk. Dan sekali lagi ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas apalagi membacanya.

Karena tanpa dilihat pun ia tahu betul siapa itu.

_Kim Wooseok._

Ia menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Kelopak bunga tersebar di segala sudut ruang. Ia hanya membiarkannya layu tanpa ada niat untuk membersihkannya. Kertas-kertas sketsanya dibiarkan berantakan di lantai. Jika bisa, ia ingin mati saja sekarang.

Tetapi bayangan lelaki itu menghantuinya. Menyiksanya tiap detik. Membayangkannya saja membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya tenggelam dalam iris hitam lelaki itu, hingga gedoran di pintu mengembalikannya ke realita.

Ah, seolah semesta tahu cara ampuh untuk membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Dan ia hanya membiarkan dirinya babak belur, menjadi bulan-bulanan takdir.

Ia membuka pintu, mendapati Wooseok yang memandanginya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!" Suaranya meninggi dengan cepat.

"Mari kita berhenti bertemu" Jinhyuk hendak menutup pintu ketika tangan Wooseok menahannya. Lelaki itu meraih pergelangan tangan Jinhyuk. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku. Jika ka—"

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku jatuh terlalu dalam denganmu" Ia segera memotong ucapan Wooseok. Genggamannya melemah. "Pilih satu, kembali padanya atau datang kepadaku"

Tangan Jinhyuk mengepal. Ia terlampau sadar lelaki itu masih terikat dengan Seobin. Karena seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, Wooseok hanya bergeming.

"Aku—" Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, suaranya parau. Hampir tidak terdengar "—tidak bisa memilih". Kepalanya menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap wajah lelaki di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti menemuiku" Jinhyuk cepat-cepat menutup pintu, meninggalkan Wooseok yang masih terdiam di depan pintu. Dadanya kembali sesak. Ia terbatuk lagi, diikuti kelopak bunga yang lolos dari sela-sela bibir.

-ooo-

_With your footsteps that leave me_

_The tears that I held in, spill out_

Batuknya semakin parah, dadanya semakin sesak. Teh tidak lagi membantu tenggorokannya. Obat yang diberikan dokter Han tidak lagi bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Ia meringkuk, memeluk lututnya sendiri. Kelopak bunga yang masih segar bercampur dengan yang sudah layu.

Jinhyuk meraih bolpoin di atas nakas. Menuliskan sesuatu di balik kertas sketsa yang diambilnya acak. Ia tersenyum lebar, matanya berembun. Hampir saja setitik air mata lolos jika ia tidak menahannya.

Ia membuka ponselnya menelusuri daftar nama di kontaknya. Jemarinya berhenti di huruf S. Menekan tombol panggil. Nada sambung terdengar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pria di seberang ponsel menjawab.

"Kau bisa datang?"

-oo-

Pintu rumah yang diketuk menandakan yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia berjalan ke arah pintu. Sedikit terseok karena kakinya tidak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh yang terasa begitu berat.

"Jinhyuk? Apa yang-" belum sempat Seungyoun meneruskan perkataannya, Jinhyuk sudah ambruk di bahunya.

Ia memandang Jinhyuk yang terbaring lemah di ranjang "Serius, kau harus ke rumah sakit" Jinhyuk menggeleng pelan "Stadium akhir" Ia menghela napas diikuti senyum pahit.

Seungyoun menggeleng, ia tidak habis pikir. Cerita fiksi mana yang ditulis Jinhyuk. Bunga tumbuh di paru-parumu karena cinta yang tak berbalas? Tetapi Seungyoun segera menarik kembali kata-katanya ketika melihat lelaki itu kepayahan.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, bibirnya gemetar. Dan yang menjadi titik sorot adalah kelopak bunga berwarna putih gading yang keluar di tiap tarikan napas.

"Seungyoun, jika tidak berlebihan. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong?" Seungyoun hanya menatapnya pasrah, ia mendekat ke arah Jinhyuk. Lelaki itu meraih tangan Seungyoun dengan susah payah memegangnya erat-erat, "Kim Wooseok, tolong jaga dia"

Seungyoun hanya menggangguk pelan, ia tidak sanggup melihat lelaki itu tersiksa lagi di tiap detiknya.

Jinhyuk tersenyum. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa di kehidupan selanjutnya, ia akan jatuh cinta dengan Wooseok. Lagi dan lagi, selama semesta masih mengizinkannya bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Genggaman tangannya semakin melemah sebelum akhirnya benar-benar jatuh.

-ooo-

Seungyoun bertemu dengan Wooseok di pemakaman Jinhyuk.

Ia melihat lelaki itu berdiri di depan altar ketika ia hendak memberi penghormatan terakhir. Tatapannya kosong, bahunya merunduk.

Tuberkulosis, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Seungyoun kepada orang-orang. Karena akan terdengar seperti cerita fiksi ketika kau mengatakan seseorang mati karena bunga yang berkembang di saluran pernapasan

"Benar-benar-tuberkulosis?" Ia menatap Seungyoun sendu.

Seungyoun menggeleng pelan "Kau ingin lihat?"

Tangisnya luruh bersama dengan hujan turun

-oo-

Satu bulan lebih jadwal tidur Wooseok berantakan. Pil tidur bahkan tidak membantu lagi. Maka ia menemui dokter untuk meminta obat tidur yang lebih kuat.

Dokter Lee menghela napas panjang "Kim Wooseok, insomnia yang anda alami menunjukkan ada yang salah dengan tubuh anda". Ia mengatupkan bibirnya datar "Saya tidak bisa meresepkan obat yang lebih kuat lagi, dalam situasi seperti ini anda bisa terkena overdosis".

"Kau tidak mengerti, tidak ada yang salah." Wooseok berusaha mengelak. "Aku hanya butuh obat tidur lagi"

Dokter Lee menjumput pangkal hidungnya tidak percaya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Dan ia berakhir pulang dengan tangan kosong. Tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu, tidak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya.

Ia hanya merindukan Jinhyuknya.

-oo-

Wooseok dapat menulis berlembar-lembar jika menyangkut Jinhyuk. Caranya tersenyum, caranya berbicara, caranya tertawa. Karena nyatanya ia membiarkan lelaki itu menelusup terlalu jauh ke dalam kepalanya.

Mencari cara menuju hatinya meski Wooseok sudah menguncinya dengan gembok tiga lapis. Membuang kuncinya di sembarang tempat. Tapi sayangnya, meski Jinhyuk menemukan kunci itu. Seobin sudah menorehkan luka yang terlalu dalam.

Maka ketika Jinhyuk mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya. Hatinya menciut, pikirannya kalut. Dan Wooseok hanya bisa tergugu. Tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa. Semua kalimatnya tertahan di tenggorokan, tidak mampu ia keluarkan.

Gejolak amarah sempat timbul dalam hati. Merutuki takdir yang begitu bengis. Tapi apalah artinya. Kematian lelaki itu adalah salahnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menepati janjinya pada Jinhyuk.

Ia menyisir surai kecoklatannya ke belakang. Memandangi setoples penuh kelopak bunga layu. Milik Jinhyuk, yang ia dapat dari Seungyoun. Maniknya beralih memandang setumpuk kertas yang berantakan di pinggir meja. Milik Jinhyuk yang lagi-lagi ia dapat dari Seungyoun.

Jemarinya dengan cepat meraih lembar paling atas. Ujung kertasnya terlipat dan terlihat lusuh, menandakan yang paling sering dijamah olehnya. Potrait dirinya sedang membaca. Ada tulisan di bagian belakangnya.

_When April fades away _

_Lets walk away _

_As if nothing is wrong _

_So that, our last goodbye _

_Will be beautiful_

Meski setumpuk kertas itu seluruhnya berisi potrait dirinya. Favoritnya adalah ini. Alasannya sederhana. _Karena Jinhyuk pergi pada penghujung April_.

Lelaki itu mengambil segenggam pil, meneguknya sekaligus dengan segelas besar air. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga, Wooseok menuliskan kalimat terakhir untuk ceritanya.

_'In our next life, I would like to meet you and fall in love with you over and over again.'_

Bersamaan dengan pemberitahuan postingan sudah terkirim, ia menutup notebooknya. Maka dengan ini ia menepati janjinya dengan Jinhyuk.

Mengatupkan kedua tangan, berdoa pada Tuhan. Wooseok tergelak, tidak sekalipun seumur hidup ia percaya pada Tuhan. Tapi jika Tuhan benar-benar ada di luar sana. Ia memohon pada-Nya, agar bisa bertemu dengan Jinhyuk dalam tidurnya kali ini

-oo-

Sebuah notifikasi email mengalihkan atensi Seungyoun. Dari Wooseok.

**from **: wooshinkim

**to** : woodzyd

**subject** : -

_Aku akan bertemu Jinhyuk, tolong kirimkan ini ke penerbitku. Aku mengandalkanmu!_

**April, and a flower . pdf **

_Big love, Wooseok. _

.oo0oo.


End file.
